Shinkō
, Amaterasu, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release Magatama, Genjutsu: Sharingan, Izanagi, Shield of Black Flames, , Animal Path, Asura Path, Banshō Ten'in, Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Chakra Explosion, Chakra Propulsion, Chibaku Tensei, Demonic Statue Chains, Deva Path, Flaming Arrow Missiles, Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability, Human Path, Naraka Path, Outer Path, Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Preta Path, Shattered Heaven, Shinra Tensei, Six Paths Technique, Six Paths of Pain, Soul Removal, , Exploding Flame Shot, Explosive Tag Technique, Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Art Technique, , Chakra Draining Seal, Chakra Seal, Contract Seal, Finger Carving Seal, Fire Sealing Method, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Generic Sealing Technique, Iron Armour Seal, Left Arm Fuinjutsu, Manji Fuinjutsu, Memory Erasing Seal, Tailed Beast Extraction Technique, Torii Seal, Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth, Yin Seal: Release, Zebul Seal, , Barrier: Canopy Method Formation, Barrier Encampment Method, Big Ball Rasengan Body Elimination, Body Flame Technique, Body Flicher Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Ephemeral, Eye Mind Reading, Flying Thunder God, Fury, Great Spiralling Ring, Interrogation Genjutsu, Mayfly, Mental Barricades, Rasengan, Scroll Communication Technique, Silent Killing, Spiralling Ring, Summoning Technique(Charybdis/Phoenixes), Time Reversal Technique, Twin Rasengan, , Chidori, Chidori Current, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Sharp Spear, Kirin, Lariat, Liger Bomb, Lightning Beast Running Technique, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Oppression Horizontal, Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop, Lightning Release Armor, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind, Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar, Lighting Release: Lightning Rod, Lightning Release Shadow Clone, Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind, Lightning Transmission, Telegram Flash, , Creation Rebirth, Chakra Scalpel, Mystical Palm Technique, , Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, Explosive Seal, Four Symbols Seal, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, , Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist, Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut, Wind Release Armor, Wind Release: Rasengan, Wind Release: Rasengan Beam, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, , Foo Dog Heads, Four-Pillar House Technique, Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique, Wood_Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees, Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillars Prison Technique, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique, Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique, Wood Release: Transformation,Wood Release: Tree Binding Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring, |tools=All items marked for Hiraishin, Adamantium Bow~Hiraishin, Custom Arrows, Kamin~Hiraishin, Keitō's Staff~Hiraishin, Kunai Blades~Hiraishin, Rebellion~Hiraishin, Scroll of Seals~Hiraishin, Sword of Kusanagi (Sasuke Uchiha)~Hiraishin }} Background Shinkō is the son of Athos Raikon. Before the age of one, Athos had given Shinkō to Naruto and Sammi Uzumaki, not being able to raise a kid at the time. It was then that Shinkō was raised in Konohagakure by his Uncle and Aunt-Law. With him, born at almost the same time as his Cousin Aokawa, the two growing the bond that brothers share. At the age of 14 Naruto placed a Fuinjutsu Seal on Shinkō's chest that was the perfected form of Athos'. A year before depature, the boy was confronted by Aaron Yugere of Konohagakure. It was then that Shinkō was taught The Flying Thunder God Technique, signing Aaron's contract that prevented this knowledge from ever leaving Shinkō. At the age of eighteen, with Aokawa, they both took their leave from Konohagakure and left to the Village Hidden in the Rain. Disappearance While on his way to Otogakure to request that Trev allow Athos to seal the Hachibi inside of him, he was ransacked by psychopath http://narutoprofile.wikia.com/wiki/Hazama that not only had stolen the Bijuu from him but ripped his eyes from his skull as well. On the brink of death Shinko traveled through the Land Of Sound until an old couple who farmed rice for the land. They took care of Shinko and nursed him back to help. Not only was the experience traumatizing but he had to adjust with being blind, something that wasn't easy. After gaining back his strength and honing his skills the man finally decided to head back into the world again, thanking the old couple and swearing to return the favor. Appearance Clothing On his lower body he wears the casual blue sandals of a shinobi, black pants to go with it. His upper body is covered by a white button shirt with long sleeves, which are usually pulled back to his elbows. Over top of his shirt is a deep orange red cloak with black lining, donning the Uzumaki Clan symbol on the back. Over his eyes are bandages, covering his eyes... If he had any. On his back he carries his bow and quiver, the strap for his quiver going over his chest. Physical Appearance Shinkō was born with the Uzumaki clan's red hair, which he usually has pulled back into a ponytail. His facial features show a young man, usually considered exceptionally handsome. His body has been worked to a prime shape of fit condition, though lean as well. Flawless in form except for the wound that is on his chest, stretching from his above his right peck, down his chest, and ending near his left rib cage. Personality Shinkō can be summarized as rebellious. According to both Sammi and Naruto, he takes after his father in more than one way. He cares about nothing more than his family, he can be over emotional quite often, and he will speak what is on his mind without holding any punches. His attempts to be serious are usually failures in more than one way though he can have his moments. Abilities Shinkō was born with his father's ability to solidify his chakra like his father, though the Fuinjutsu on his chest improves that skill to match Athos', maybe even pass it. Shinkō is also adept within Fuinjutsu, learning from Naruto Uzumaki. Also being of Uzumaki Blood, he can manipulate Chakra Chains. His skill lays mainly within close range combat, adept in both Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, though he has been known to switch up his style suddenly, in an attempt to throw his opponents off. Misc